


Promises

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Dean is a very honest Dean, but when Castiel wakes up in the morning, he doesn't dare to believe that his friend will actually remember any of the drunk promises that he has made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

“Novak?! Open the door, I have something here that _belongs to you!_ ” The high-pitched voice, that clearly belonged to a female, was followed by a loud bang on the door.

Castiel had been busy typing an essay, and he looked up from the screen of his laptop at the sudden interruption. He thought he recognized the voice; it sounded an awful lot like Jo Harvelle. But that wouldn’t make any sense, because as far as Castiel knew, Jo was supposed to be celebrating her birthday tonight. The party she was throwing was the very reason that Castiel had the room that he usually shared with Dean to himself for once. Jo was a good friend of Dean’s, and Dean had left for the party a couple of hours ago. Writing essays was already hard enough without a distracting roommate such as Dean Winchester, and as much as Castiel liked Dean (perhaps a little too much, but he didn’t want to dwell on that), he had been thankful to have their room to himself so that he could finally get some work done.

“Are you opening the door or what? Otherwise I’m just gonna leave _him_ here.” The annoyed voice sounded again.

Castiel frowned as he got up from his desk, wondering what on earth was going on. “I’m coming, give me a second.”

When Castiel unlocked the door and opened it, he was met with a tired-looking Jo, who was trying to support a rather pale-looking Dean. Jo’s face looked even more irritated than she’d sounded, and she disapprovingly glowered at Dean as she talked to Castiel.

“He’s drunk off his ass, he barfed all over my bathroom! _Twice!_ He’s lucky that I was still sober enough to get his sorry ass home.”

Dean took that as his cue to look up through hooded eyes and give Castiel a guilty pout. “Hey honey… I’m home.” He slurred.

Jo grimaced as she handed Dean over to Castiel. Dean was obviously in favor of that idea, and he clung to Castiel as if his life depended on it.

“Good luck with him.” Jo said briskly. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a party that I’d like to get back to, seeing as it is _my own.”_

“Of course, Jo. Thank you… I’m sorry for the inconvenience he caused you. And happy birthday…”

Castiel had no idea why he was even apologizing for Dean’s actions. Sure, they were friends, but so were Jo and Dean, and Dean was in no way Castiel’s responsibility. He suspected it was just a habit, because everyone surrounding the two of them had gotten so used to Castiel taking care of Dean most of the time. Their friend Charlie had once called them ‘the odd couple’, which explained Jo showing up and telling Castiel that she had something that ‘ _belonged to him’_.

“Whatever, when he sobers up, make sure to tell him that he’s on the blacklist for the next ten birthdays.” Jo departed with a roll of her eyes, and Castiel closed the door behind her.

Dean sighed as Castiel wrapped an arm around his waist to make sure that he didn’t crash to the floor right away. “Hmm, glad to be home… Cas. Wasn’t feeling…. so well.” He mumbled as he draped his arms around Castiel’s neck and heavily leaned on him.

Even though Castiel had intended to be annoyed and angry with Dean, a drunk Dean was a very adorable Dean, and Castiel was more amused than anything else.

“How about we get you to bed?” Castiel asked in a conversational tone. “I think it would be best for you to sleep it off.”

Dean’s head lulled to the side as he tried to look Castiel in the eye. “Oh my, Cas… Are you trying to get me into bed with you? I didn’t know you had it in you… but _I like it_.”

Castiel huffed out a laugh, even though he knew that he shouldn’t encourage Dean’s drunk behavior. “I said that _you_ were going to bed, Dean.”

“Pity.” Dean said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

Ah yes, a drunk Dean was also a very _flirty_ Dean. Castiel tried not to be affected by the unsubtle hints that his friend was dropping, because he knew better than to believe any of it. Dean was the kind of guy who dated _girls_. Lots of them. And even though Castiel had feelings for Dean, he had tried to make peace with Dean’s heterosexuality a long time ago. Still, it was very hard to block it all out when Dean was saying things like that. They sometimes said that drunk people always spoke the truth, but Castiel was smarter than to get his hopes up.

The journey to Dean’s bedroom was a tough one. Castiel had to support all of Dean’s weight, which wasn’t easy, considering that Dean was also taller than him. When they finally reached Dean’s bed, Castiel carefully lowered his friend down on top of the covers. Dean’s bright green eyes curiously peered up at Castiel.

“I’m going to get you some water… And a bucket, just in case.” Castiel informed Dean as he started to remove his friend’s shoes.

“No Cas… I’m good now… I’m not gonna vomit… Just stay here, please?”

Castiel dropped Dean’s shoes on the floor, then gave him a skeptical look.

“And do what, Dean? Read you a bedtime story?” Castiel said mockingly. “You should go to sleep.”

Dean shook his head. “No just… _Cuddle_ with me. We _never_ cuddle.”

Castiel shot Dean a disbelieving look as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “That’s because _friends_ don’t usually _cuddle_ , Dean.”

Dean scowled at Castiel as if he had just said something utterly ridiculous. “But you’re not a _normal_ friend… You’re a _special_ friend… Please, Cas?”

The downright pleading look in Dean’s compelling eyes was too much. Castiel sighed, but hesitantly lowered himself onto the bed beside Dean. Dean gave him a dopey smile and moved to the side to give Castiel more room. As soon as Castiel’s head touched the pillow, Dean’s arms and legs were latching on to his body as if Dean were some kind of giant octopus.

“Hmm, much better… One day I’ll marry you, Cas… We’ll do this every day…” Dean sounded barely coherent as he pulled Castiel’s back flush against his chest.

There was a painful sensation in Castiel’s stomach. He could understand that Dean had no idea how all of this was hurting him, but it was hurting him all the same.

“You like _girls_ , Dean… Remember?” Castiel said in a more brusque tone that he’d aimed for.

“Sometimes… but… None of them are ever going to be as good as you, Cas. Mark my words… One day… _Castiel Winchester._ ”

If someone would have stabbed Castiel in the chest with a knife, it would’ve hurt less. He swallowed the lump in his throat when Dean started talking again.

“You’re always so… so good to me, Cas. But I’d be good to you too, you know… Make love to you _every day_ …” Dean babbled in a slurry voice as he buried his face against the back of Castiel’s neck, his hot breath caressing Castiel’s skin.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to escape, but Dean’s arms were solid and unrelenting. He tried to keep his voice level when he encouraged Dean to go to sleep, for the umpteenth time.

“You know what? When you’re _sober_ you can make love to me as often as you want, Dean.” He said bleakly, hoping that right now it was enough of a motivation to get Dean to go to sleep. “Now please try to get some sleep.”

“Really?” Dean whispered. “I’ll… hold you to that…”

Not much later, Dean’s breathing evened out, and he was snoring softly behind Castiel. Castiel felt how Dean’s warm body was plastered to his back, one of Dean’s hands resting on his hip. This was horrible. He needed to make sure that Dean never got drunk again…

~

Castiel woke up with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sunlight was warmly streaming through the only window of Dean’s room, but Castiel’s insides were already turning to ice. He felt even more alarmed when he observed what had woken him up in the first place… Dean was slowly stirring beside him, a sign that his friend was waking up as well. Dean’s arms were still wrapped around Castiel, holding him close.

This was going to be very awkward, that much Castiel was sure of. Either Dean was going to be mad at him for being in his bed, or he was going to be ashamed of his own actions and make a run for it. Castiel held his breath as he felt Dean’s hand move where it was lightly resting on Castiel’s stomach. At least the fact that they were both fully clothed made it a bit less disturbing.

Dean cleared his throat as if he was going to say something, and when he did, his first words were not the ones Castiel had expected…

“Morning, Cas.” Dean casually mumbled into his shoulder.

“Good morning, Dean…” Castiel cautiously replied.

Castiel was surprised when Dean actually _chuckled_. His friend seemed to be handling this odd situation very well. Did it mean that he _remembered_?

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m _sober_ now…” Dean breathed hotly against the side of Castiel’s throat.

“That’s… that’s great, Dean.” Castiel said dumbly; Dean’s warm body against his own was making it hard to form any thoughts.

“So… you made me a promise last night.” Dean continued in a husky voice. “And if you don’t say something to stop me right now, I’m going to _make love to you_ …”

Castiel didn’t say anything to stop him. Besides, he was too preoccupied trying to calm down his fluttering heart. He knew that this was something they needed to talk about, but when Dean began to place hot, open-mouthed kisses against Castiel’s jaw, and Dean’s hand traveled lower on his stomach… Yeah, Castiel knew enough to decide that talking could _wait_ for a little bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
